


Love It Gone

by aingealcethlenn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingealcethlenn/pseuds/aingealcethlenn
Summary: Laying in bed with Dean after a hunt, the reader can’t sleep. After sitting outside in the rain for a little while, Dean joins her & offers to help her ease some of her stress.





	Love It Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the songs Love It Gone & Strip It Down
> 
> Word Count - 1,423

After tossing and turning quietly for the last half hour, I couldn’t take it anymore. I glanced at the empty bed across from me, and debated moving over so I didn’t risking waking up Dean, but I knew Sam would be back eventually. Dean and I weren’t together in that sense, though I won’t deny I’d thought about it, but we always shared a bed when we were out on a hunt, or crashing somewhere. It’s been the norm for as long as I can remember. Even when Dean and I would hunt alone, we’d always share a bed.

Not that I wouldn’t sleep next to Sam, but he and I are strictly friends and I don’t want anything to ruin that relationship. And it’s not done to save someone from having to sleep on a couch, in a chair or in the car, but rather because something about being wrapped in Dean’s arms made everything in the world seem okay, if even just for those brief few hours that we slept. I never told him that reason of course, it was my little secret. As far as he knew, it was just because I didn’t feel comfortable sleeping with Sam.  
  
Anyway. After placing a very soft and gentle kiss against Dean’s temple, I carefully rolled out of the crappy motel bed, and quietly walked outside. We were on the second floor, and I didn’t feel like standing, so I was thankful we ended up with the room right next to the top of the stairs. Taking a seat, I leaned forward, a feeling of defeat rushing over me. My arms resting on my legs, and my head in my hands.

So many thoughts running through my head. So many images of my own past meshing with the events that unfolded earlier in the evening during our hunt. I hear the rumble of the thunder in the distance, and welcome to cool air that seems to be approaching just before the storm. Within minutes, the rain starts to lightly fall. Lifting my head, I look up to the sky and watch as the drops fall from the clouds. My hair was still wet from my shower earlier, so the rain didn’t bother me in the slightest.

You know, as a kid I always sat and watched the clouds roll by. Imagining the gods and angels all floating on top of them and just watching over everyone below. During storms, I would pretend that it was just the lot of them having a party with music and bowling. Sure, I knew better, but it made it more exciting that way.

Watching the rain fall now though, wasn’t so innocent. Now, it felt more like I had let them all down and these were their tears pouring out of the sky. How many times was I supposed to have succeeded, yet instead failed at a task? How many times had I been the cause of these tears falling from the sky? What about those here that I had let down? How many times that I’ve let down Sam, or Dean, or even Bobby? Though none of them would ever admit it, I knew the truth.

But then again, I was their rock. I was their foundation. I was the one who carried all the weight so none of them would have to feel it. Those guys had enough on their plate as it was, and any burden I could carry for them, I was happy to add to my growing pile of crap. Eventually though, the weight that builds up, starts to cause cracks in the rock. Every once in awhile, that rock needs to break to be able to mend itself again. And this was one of those times.

As the rain continued to fall, I welcomed it more and more. The cool breeze that came with it, the feeling of cool water against my warm skin. I kept my eyes on the sky, and allowed the rain drops to mix with and mask the tears that were falling from my own eyes now. There was no one reason for them, but instead just the cracks of the rock leaking.

  
Dean must have realized I was no longer in the bed, because I heard the door open and close behind me. I closed my eyes tight, and brought my head forward again. He sat down next to me, and rested a hand gently on my leg.

“Are you okay Y/N?”

“Yea. I’m good.” I replied, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

“You’re lying.” He said softly.

I tried to smile, but it didn’t work. He could read it in my eyes. Knowing I couldn’t hide it, and I couldn’t lie, I kept quiet. I simply leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. Letting out a small sigh as I felt his arms wrap around me.

“I know your day’s been crazy, baby girl. All the weight that’s on your shoulders, anything that’s wrong, why don’t you let me love it gone?”

Without lifting my head, I just turned and looked up at him. Seeing the smirk on his lips was surprisingly reassuring.

“Come on and trust me, sweetheart. I bet can turn those raindrops sunny.” He wiped the few stray tears and rain drops off my cheek gently. “Let me untie that tangle in that pretty little head of yours.”

“Dean..I -” He held his finger against my lips, silencing me.

“Y/N, you take care of me every night. Let me take care of you for once, huh?”

I sigh, and sink back against his chest. Looking straight ahead, at nothing in particular. Just staring and thinking.

“I don’t want to ruin what we have going though,” I said weakly.

“It won’t ruin anything sweetheart, I promise. We have an unspoken rule, I know that. But, what if I don’t want that rule anymore?”

“Dean?” I sit up and look into his eyes, searching for _something_.  
Not sure what exactly.

We’d never talked about our relationship, whatever it was. As far as I knew, he didn’t have anything more than friendship on his mind. Especially since he went to the bars and picked up women in most cities we stayed in. That’s why we had that unspoken rule between us.

“Come on, princess. Why don’t we head back inside, and you can slip into a little something off that _secret menu_?” He winks slyly and smirks.

“How do you -?”

“We’ve been hunting together a long time, Y/N, I know more than you think.”

He placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head slightly. Leaning in, his lips brushed against mine in gentle kiss. Dean pulls away and stands up, looking down at me, he holds his hand out for me to take.

Is this really happening? Someone tell me this is a dream? Why am I so nervous? I’ve slept next to Dean for years, so why do I suddenly have a giant knot in my stomach?

Taking his hand, I stand up and follow him back into the room.  
Dropping my hand, he walks toward the bathroom.  
  
“You get ready sweetheart. I’ll be right back out.”

I listen to the silence for a moment. Still trying to make sense of everything, before finally giving in and digging into my bag.

Pulling out a simple little red and black lace babydoll top, I quickly changed.

I had just finished pulling on the matching lace thong when Dean walked out of the bathroom. His eyes darkened, taking in the sight.

“Yeah baby girl, that one right there looks so damn good on you.”  
He stepped closer, his hands trailing down my arms.

“Whatever is wrong, I want you to check it off your list, okay?”

His hands wrapped around my body, and ran slowly down my back. He leaned in close, nipping and kissing along my neck, just under my ear.

“Dean -” I moaned.

“Let’s whisper. Let’s not talk.” His breath tickling my skin between kisses. “Just like a needle finds a groove, we’ll remember what to do, and we’ll drown out every other distraction on your mind.”

He slowly backed me toward the bed, and lowered me down slowly until he was leaning over me.

“I don’t want anything else in my hands, but you. I want to love you so bad, baby. Let’s close our eyes… and see if I can help ease that burden you’re carrying. Let me help you, like you help _me._ ”


End file.
